


The Day After (一天后）/ Earth, Happy Birthday（地球，生日快乐）

by tieofash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieofash/pseuds/tieofash
Summary: 两个完结短篇，随缘已发 AO3 存稿哈米吉多顿之后正常的一天 & 哈米吉多顿没有正常发生的一天





	The Day After (一天后）/ Earth, Happy Birthday（地球，生日快乐）

**The Day After/一天后**

今天，对于圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子而言是重要的一天。  
今天，更确切的说对世界上所有的鸭子和曾经是鸭子的生物而言都是最重要的一天。  
在某只被霍斯维面包喂养的脏兮兮公鸭子发达的左半脑中，一束电信号穿透灰色的皮层正在连通无数神经元，马上这只绝无仅有的公鸭子将会完成鸭子6000多年来的使命，成为首只拥有智能的鸭子。  
电子脉冲正向着最后某个神经元倒数计时冲刺：  
10\. 穿着黑西装的男人靠在远处栏杆边，   
9\. 天气阴沉但还带着墨镜  
8\. 和他谈说话的男人穿着骆驼绒格子衫  
7\. 不知谁晃了晃手  
6\. 不明物体升到最高点  
5\. 不明物体是黑面包块  
4\. 黑面包块开始下落  
3\. 黑面包块继续下落  
2\. 黑面包块引起了公鸭子的注意。  
1\. 伴随着黑面包块掉进了池塘，电信号急转弯拐进标着巨大"食欲"的肥硕神经团带动这只公鸭子向食物游去，思维就这样滑开了，就像....就像鸭子滑过水面。  
0\. 没有零了，最重要的电脉冲迟到，原本在等待的神经元懒懒抖了抖身子，散出些没意义的电信号，继续睡去了。  
这块意义非凡的面包是克鲁利随手扔出，他正在追问亚茨拉菲尔"一些过往"。克鲁利没意识到，他的动作使得他在"下面"的地位得到显著提高。从源头上彻底阻止了第二种智能生物成为上帝的信徒，彻底改变了后个千年的进程，就像克鲁利昨天干的一样。  
再也不会有智能鸭子，再也不会有鸭子穿着黑色长袍的水上弥散，再也不会有DDC(Duck Digital Corporation)频道的鸭子教授来到圣詹姆斯公园来拍摄『鸭子何时开始思考?』的纪录片。最重要的，一些急切想要了解42秘密的人将很失望。  
等待了6000多年的机会就因为一小块黑面包错过了。  
永远错过了。  
  
人类并非是首选，鸭子才是，但两方都对鸭子需要如此长的时间才能掌握智能都相当失望，所以原先在第四天就下班的那位不得不重新创造，不过"他"对于第六天这个速成品的态度就和绝大部分被迫早起的生物对待闹钟的态度差不多，"没有什么比砸烂它们更好的了"，不过昨天的彻底销毁不太成功。  
克鲁利没想过能干得如此出色，即使作为从世界开始就兢兢业业开始诱惑的事业。没错，克鲁利是个恶魔，虽然地位不高但绝对资深，至少从这个世界的角度来看。  
他照例和亚茨来公园闲逛，昨天是世界末日，所以今天，他们开始有个漫长的假期。这就像是五天辛苦后的周末，说真的，没人能要求你每天都干的像世界末日一样，即使老板在最上面或者在下面。  
“棋局结束了，”克鲁利滑腻腻地说，“未来彻底陷入迷雾了。”  
“你们……你们没有接下来的计划?”亚茨看着恶魔，努力克制那种打探情报的语气，但显然没有克鲁利熟练。  
“没有，再也没有了，他至今所有的构想已经都实施，没人知道该怎么继续了。”  
“至今都消失着，你知道是谁，整个上面都乱作一团，最长的罢工。”亚茨拉菲尔刚接到米达伦懒洋洋的消息，希望天使看看他是不是又来地上了，天使不安的盯着克鲁利，“你们不会趁机发动战争吧。”  
“下面在进行末日狂欢，准备了几千年了，你知道的，没什么事能打断地狱的狂欢，哈米吉多顿也不行。”克鲁利看了看停了30年的手表，原先一直标示着“太晚了”的地方现在变成了“亨德尔：弥赛亚”，对着亚茨坏笑地说，“看来我已经错过格利高利圣咏了。“  
“完整的格利高利圣咏?”  
“没错。”  
“三千多首?”  
“包括被格利高里删除的，整支加洛林时期的歌队。”  
“唔。”天使低声惊呼。  
“你知道，音乐这方面我们更有天赋。”克鲁利又扔出一块黑面包，鸭子背向智能越来越远，“所以我觉得，”恶魔调整语气，“我们可以利用这个时间整理过去的记录，来预测下未来。你知道，王車易位的时候。”  
“王車易位?”  
“兵后升变。”  
“兵后升变?”  
“该死，难道国际象棋不是你们的手笔。”  
和其他那些引以为傲的事情相反，国际象棋不是克鲁利的手笔，确切的说不出自任何一个克鲁利知道的恶魔之手，当然，他认识所有恶魔。同时，国际象棋也不是“上面”所为，可以说国际象棋融合了天堂与地狱的两种特性：一方面他缓解了人类无聊时的暴躁情绪，如果当你知道有将近一半的战争纯粹是出于无所事事，你会感谢上帝发明了象棋，当然另一半战争则主要源自下棋后所导致的耍赖和争吵。  
事实上，印度是第一个记载有国际象棋的国家，公元七世纪的文献记载：有红发女子向当时偏远地区的国王进献象棋，从而阻止了他因为无聊而进攻笈多的念头，当然战争还是在三天后爆发了，原因是下棋时笈多大使坚持象不能竖直向后走子而被国王处死。  
随后整个印度分裂成『可向后保王派』与『禁向后自由派』，就这样战争打了三十多年，最后两派终于决定抛弃异议终结战争，规定象只能斜走，成为人类历史上第三重要的协定。  
克鲁利叹了口气，“那个被杀死在十字架上的人，那个人……”  
“哦。”天使倒吸了口冷气压低声音，显然这是个禁忌的话题“你是说『那个人』……”  
恶魔点点头，向自己新车走去。  
天使点点头，跟上恶魔的脚步。  
“他……现在怎么样了。”  
“估计在包厢听着哈利路亚，撒旦边上的位子。”  
  
第一次尼西亚公议会是哈斯塔最光辉的时刻，他诱惑了到场的每位教士，甚至在君士坦丁长袍镶边内都写满了地狱的诗篇，这可真花了不少的功夫。当身处君士坦丁堡元老院的克鲁利听说神格位统一的新闻时，散了整碗葡萄酒。这被称为地狱伟大的胜利，被每一个恶魔所铭记，当然很大的原因在于哈斯塔每谈起这段历史都会让人以为他加入了唠叨修会。  
根本就没有什么三位一体。  
当然那个人确实是上帝的儿子。  
  
克鲁利停下车走进了汉堡王，虽然恶魔和天使都不需要食物，不过他仍旧总抱怨地狱在英国食物这件事上做得太过分了，送到英国的这份菜谱克鲁利见过，是些连别西卜都反胃的东西。  
他有一点错了，在英国食物这件事上天堂也参与了，比如有机蔬菜那部分，当然还有那个黑头发的男人，同时他也参与了汉堡王，甚至自认为在汉堡王上他做得更好。  
亚茨帮忙打开克鲁利那侧的车门，接过饮料，“这么说他又回去了。”  
克鲁利放下叼着的外卖袋，坐上驾驶座，作出无奈的表情。边发动汽车边说，“他一直就没回去过，除了他来后第三天被叫走过。他喜欢我们这儿”  
那个人是天堂最尴尬的事，像所有叛逆期的孩子一样，远离父母，交坏朋友，夜不归宿，离家出走。他真正死过所以他能待在地狱，他又复活过所以他也可以回天堂。不过相比天堂，他更喜欢地狱，当然也没有真正进过地狱，只是在候判所那块唯一见得到阳光的地方生活，“他一直在摆弄他门前的植物。偶尔去和那些希腊佬聊天。”克鲁利吸了口满是煤油味的奶昔，叹了口气，“是个好人，对我们都不错，路西法收到过他送的胡萝卜，圣什么节的礼物，我记不清了，那是你们的节日了。”  
“圣瓦仑丁节。说实话，我也挺想他的。”亚茨叹口气，总结得说。  
  
在茉莉小屋的火炉边躺着一张纸片，这是昨天某次飓风后未被收起来的残留物，它属于精良准确预言书的一部分，不过艾格尼斯的后代知道世界末日都没有解读出确切的意思，包括最不正常的安娜斯玛。  
  
修好这个被烧焦的书店花了天使不少时间。  
整整用了煮一杯热可可的时间。  
对亚茨这样天使来说的确是很长时间了，以至于今天出门都没有喝热可可。  
有些书已经无药可救了，但有些书还是恢复了完整。（包括『去他妈的圣经』，这是亚茨拉菲尔的最爱）  
“你看，一切都和原来差不多。”亚茨打开门说到，他连进门时总会扬起的灰尘都尽力恢复，克鲁利照例被呛着流泪，这可比地狱的硫磺厉害多年。  
  
餐桌上满是吃剩的外卖纸袋，那个白发男人肯定会喜欢。  
“我想看看你两千年前那天的笔记，你知道，那个人诞生的那天。"克鲁利摇晃着手中的酒杯说。  
“发现了什么?”天使警觉地抬起头看着黑墨镜里血红的蛇眼。  
“一些怀疑，和昨天有关。我想我有一些新的猜测。”恶魔顿了顿，“我只想证实，没别的意思，和‘下面’没关系。”  
亚茨拉菲尔郑重的点点头，从空气中取出一本泛黄的羊皮册子。  
克鲁利接过放开，里面密密麻麻写满了哥特体的笔记。  
克鲁利个人更喜欢Helvetica体。简单，干练。当然也是无数的广告诈骗，快速消费和登门推销最爱用的字体，每道无衬线的空洞都是通往地狱的捷径。  
恶魔阅读了一会儿。  
恶魔又阅读了一会儿。  
恶魔反复翻看着同一页。  
“所以说报喜的是你，不是加百列？我们都被欺骗了？”克鲁利扬起藏在墨镜后的眉毛。  
“那晚有上帝的单身派对，住在天堂里这样的乐子不多，而我正好要去加利利城找本旧书，所以……”亚茨有点不好意思的看着克鲁利，一脸你知道这种事情的表情，“反正天使在人类眼里都长一个样，即使我根本没有加百列那头见鬼的卷发，你真该见见玛利亚那个疯女人，当我告诉她怀孕了时，她居然想用头巾勒死我。”  
“所以你只是去报喜，没有把他送去？”  
“没有。”  
“啊哈，果真是这样。”克鲁利露出他特有的坏笑，“听听我的猜测，你会喜欢的。”  
天使点点头。  
“昨天我见到了巴力了，老恶魔了，已经过气，一直醉醺醺的。”克鲁利喝了口酒，不禁赞赏自己至今还能如此活跃，“他一直说自己两千年前送过敌基督，不过没有恶魔相信了，都以为他犯老糊涂了，太老了，脑子不好使了。”  
亚茨放下热可可杯，瞪着恶魔，低声说着，“上帝，这不可能……”  
“我送过敌基督。所以我觉得我的猜测没有问题。”  
“你的意思是说……”  
“没错。”克鲁利点点头。“我的猜测就是Anti和St只是我们两边不同的代号罢了。显然‘他’想结束这盘棋很久了，不过好像一直不太成功。不出意外我们还至少有平安无事的两千年。”  
恶魔和天使对视了很久，而后举起酒杯，祝贺自己和各自的老板。  
  
而那张遗留的预言纸上这样写着:  
“天使面对亚当之母：  
你将带着圣灵之辉  
同时也有山羊之角”  
如果你把这话告诉扬夫人，她会好奇你当时怎么会在她生亚当的产房里。

  
（完）

 

 **Earth，Happy Birthday（地球，生日快乐）**  
  
一阵恐怖的可怕寂静  
一阵恐怖的可怕噪音  
一阵恐怖的可怕寂静  
真空的宇宙中出现了两个看上去像人类的生物。  
当然他们不是人类，这太明显了。  
他们都没在脑门套上末日纸袋。  
不明生物像两只靠垫一样软塌塌的飘在原本该是地球的位置上。  
克鲁利看了眼手中的撬棍想着，该死，他们不是已经阻止了末日了吗？在他身边，亚茨略带惊慌的看着空洞的四周，就像盯着某块在他眼皮下扩大的书蠹，还无意识地扑腾了下乱糟糟的翅膀……  
  
人类经常提出些愚蠢的问题，以至于伊甸园里的那棵智慧树患了忧郁症，总怀疑被吃掉不是自己的果实。当然，这些问题中最愚蠢就是关于上帝和块傻石头的讨论。  
虽然为此人类争论了上百年，甚至有六人因此而被烧死，但问题的结论很简单：比起创造这样一块石头，上帝更愿意直接把提出这样疑问的人类劈死，这样更容易，也更方便智商不高的生物理解。  
因此上帝是全能的。  
所以天使是能在真空里飞行的。  
但亚茨忘记了，等他意识到已经太晚了。  
  
他飞向克鲁利。他靠近克鲁利。他撞到克鲁利。  
就像两只靠垫软塌塌的撞在一起。  
“抱……抱歉“，亚茨在太空中整个转了180度，后背重重撞到恶魔的前胸，半侧翅膀打在克鲁利脸上，挤掉了墨镜，“我想忘记了刹车了，你应该没事。”  
“该死！”，克鲁利低声抱怨，揉着自己快被撞折的肋骨，吐出嘴里的几片羽毛，“我要是有夏娃肯定是个瘸腿。把翅膀收起来，天使，我得找我的墨镜。”  
亚茨又嘟喃了声抱歉，红着脸收起翅膀。恶魔眯着红色的蛇眼，在不远处找到了慢腾腾漂浮的墨镜和一把……茶壶。  
一把很小很小的茶壶。  
“见鬼，我们这是在哪儿！”天使艰难的转过身，凑过头看着茶壶问到。  
“我想”，克鲁利戴上墨镜，不可置信地摇了摇头，“我们的麻烦大了。"  
  
很多方面，天堂没有地狱那么有天赋。比如，地狱有最好的音乐，天堂只有米伦达；地狱有最好的电影，天堂只有米伦达；地狱有最好的小说，天堂只有米伦达。  
但是，天堂最引以为傲的是他们没有哲学家，一个都没有。没错，这些最恼人的家伙都毫不例外的选择了往下走，甚至这点被用最大号红字印在了天堂的宣传手册上（『没有摇滚乐，没有环保主义者，没有哲学家』）。其实在克鲁利看来这很容易理解，谁都会受够去研究那个全能之脑里稀奇古怪毫无逻辑的怪诞想法，所以哲学家们都愿意来地狱放个终身假。  
克鲁利诱惑过几个，劝他们放弃上帝，这很容易，在过载的大脑里随便塞些东西就能毁掉一切，就好像在M25上弄爆个轮胎，你就能在伦敦整天享受地狱的景观。有些开场白恶魔至今记得。比如他对色诺芬尼讲述过关于一只叫阿斯兰的狮子，当然他最喜欢的是这句：“地球和火星之间漂着个茶壶。”克鲁利很喜欢那天旅馆的下午茶。  
不过恶魔没想过真的能见到这只茶壶，而且就在这个该死的正确位置。  
亚茨拉菲尔碰了碰壶盖，“我不明白，如果地球已经毁灭，它怎么会在这儿？而且……”天使翻过壶底，“……很明显，还是一只英国的茶壶。”手指擦了擦边缘的奶渍，“克鲁利，说真的，我觉得事情有些不对劲。”  
“所有的事情都不对劲。而它，就像是不对劲事情里的亚当！”恶魔拍着壶身狠狠地说，“亚茨，瞧瞧你周围，这里已经不是我们的地方了！看那束光，我们竟然在绕着太阳转，该死，真该把哥白尼……”  
突然，就像浴缸水塞被猛地拔去，天使和恶魔像两个拧在一起的靠垫，被吸进茶壶里。  
  
如果有人说起喝下午茶的事，亚茨拉菲尔准会脸红，作为少数几件在食物方面英国人值得骄傲的事，天使自然参与其中。事实上，他甚至偷偷地修改了茶树与公牛在母奶牛基因里的排序，以至于几天后公牛发现自己竟然比不上一堆杂草，这造成英国那年大量公牛死于单相思，同时为养绵羊留出了大量土地，从而彻底改变了英国历史。也正是因为茶与牛奶间复杂的反应，使得英国茶实际上变成了全宇宙最复杂的饮料，这还险些要了四个生物的命。  
当然，在彻底改变了人们饮食习惯后，人们 **意外** 的发现可可不在受到欢迎，亚茨也 **意外** 的得到了很多顶级的优质可可粉。  
  
克鲁利觉得这是他有生以来第二难受的旅行，第一当然是被 **那个** 老头踹下去。他扶着油腻腻的内壁一边快要跌倒的天使勉强站稳，他们就这样被吸进了茶壶，并且不明智地向前方的光亮处看去。  
“上帝！”恶魔和亚茨同时惊呼。  
这不单单是句感叹句，同时也是一句陈述句。  
就在这个不起眼的茶壶内部，有个长得很像 **他** 的老头坐在宝座上，注视着他们，带了那种被克鲁利称为“和音乐之声一样”的笑容，“很高兴你们来到第42宇宙，我来此第7宇宙的朋友。他微微转头看了眼克鲁利手中的撬棍，“我是这第42号宇宙的上帝，很高兴见到你们。”  
“我所设想过的最差可能。”克鲁利看了眼一旁的天使，作出听天由命的表情。  
“我……我从来没想过这是真的。我一直以为 **他** 喝多了。”  
  
当你有很多兄弟的时候，你总会设想离开他们生活就会简单很多。  
上帝也是这么想的，尤其当你有41个同你一样善妒，心胸狭隘而且不接受你在抽签时作弊的兄弟，他们还时常把你醉酒后的傻样印在别人的饭盒或者油渍里时，平行宇宙是最好的解决方法。  
一共有42个平行宇宙，有些比较勤奋的已经拥有几百亿年的历史了，有些才过了几千年，很不幸，第7宇宙就是其中之一，上帝不但懒惰而且总想快点结束这个游戏。  
“遗憾的是，如你们所见这个世界的地球已经毁灭了，”42号上帝低声咳了咳，继续说到，“只是出了点小问题，时空错乱弄走了我的两个生物。”  
“所以，我们……”亚茨说着，不安地瞟着42号上帝，向 **他** 提问还是天使从来没干过的事，“……我们被置换了过来？”  
“目前来看是这样。”  
“那我们有办法回去？”克鲁利抬高声调，显然他不那么惧怕上帝，尤其是这个上帝，他至少没把自己踹下去过，“或者回去的某种可能？”  
“目前，我能做的只有这个。”42号上帝指了指着恶魔手中的撬棍，“你们知道我在这个世界的地位不是那么高了。”  
  
牛顿和安娜丝玛看着两个陌生人，原本这里站着一对恶魔和天使。  
这时一头淡黄色硬直头发的男人伸出右手，对着安娜丝玛相当绅士的说道：“不明星球的女士你好，在下福特，这是我的毛巾。”  
  
克鲁利悠闲地靠在亚茨背上，由天使带着向无垠的宇宙飞去，边甩着刚才还是撬棍的蓝色毛巾边说：“往好的方面看，天使，虽然我们被困在这里，但宇宙没有真正毁灭，而我们的神力至少都在，况且老板也都不再身旁，这是一个无限的假期，亚茨。当然我还是会偶尔怀念地球的，还有我的宾利。”  
“是的，就目前看来，除了你 **宣称** 你不能在真空里飞以外，一切都挺完美的。”

（完）


End file.
